My Alpha, My Mate
by xiuput
Summary: asal usulku tidak diketahui, semua orang menghinaku karena ketidakberdayaanku menganti shift wolfku. disaat aku mencintai seseorang yang bukan mateku, dia seakan menghiraukanku. apakah aku akan bertemu mateku? bisakah aku mencintainya. ataukah dia merejectku. xiumin, luhan, jongdae, xiuhan, xiuchen
1. Chapter 1

**Penjelasan dulu biar ngerti alurnya:**

Pack : kelompok werewolf yang tinggal di suatu wilayah, mungkin kalau diumpamakan seperti negara

Alpha : pemimpin dari kaum srigala dalam suatu pack, kaya semacam presiden.

Luna : pasangan atau mate dari Alpha. Semacam Ibu Presiden

Packhouse : semacam istana presiden

Wolf : srigala yang berada dalam tubuh werewolf, biasanya mereka memiliki nama yang diberikan oleh pemiliknya. Mereka akan berganti shift pertamanya dari tubuh manusia ke tubuh srigala di usia minimal 17tahun. Apabila wolf mengambil alih tubuh werewolf, mata mereka akan berubah menjadi mata wolf itu sendiri. Mereka akan saling berkomunikasi melalui mindlink.

Shift : pergantian dari tubuh werewolf menjadi tubuh wolf

Mate : jodoh yang ditakdirkan oleh Moon Goddes, biasa dapat diketahui melalui aroma tubuhnya yang akan memabukkan yang hanya bisa dicium oleh pasangannnya.

Moon Goddes : dewi Bulan, atau Tuhan bagi werewolf

Beta : pemimpin kedua tertinggi di dalam pack yaitu wakil dari Alpha, semacam wakil presiden

Delta : pemimpin ketiga tertiggi di dalam pack yaitu wakil dari Betanya

Gama : pemimpin keempat tertinggi di dalam pack yaitu wakil dari Delta

Omega : status terendah di suatu pack. Biasanya mereka hanya menjadi maid

Rogue : sebutan untuk werewolf yang tidak mempunyai pack atau keluar dari pack lebih memilih kekuasaan sendiri

Penandaan : proses dimana seorang Hewolf menemukan mate mereka kemudian mereka menandai atau mengklaim bahwa shewolf tersebut sudah mempunyai atau lebih tepatnya sudah menjadi miliknya. Setiap tanda berbeda-beda tergantung kekuatan dari hewolf itu sendiri. biasa tanda itu berada di leher shewolf

Heat : masa dimana shewolf mengalami masa menginginkan melakukan hubungan intim. Apabila dia tidak melakukan itu, maka tubuh shewolf akan merasakan panas disekujur tubuhnya yang sangat menyiksa.

Penyatuan : proses dimana setelah melakukan penandaaan, hewolf melakukan hubungan intim dengan shewolfnya setelah melakukan penandaan.

.

.

 **Minseok Pov**

Aku Kim Minseok yang tinggal sebagai anak yang ditemukan saat beberapa anggota _pack_ ini sedang berburu. Aku ditemukan oleh prajurit, dan dibawa oleh Beta Pack ini yang sekarang menjadi ayahku angkatku. Ayahku sangat sayang kepadaku, ya memang dia bukan ayah kandung tapi dia sangat menyayangi ku. Walaupun istrinya yang merupakan Ibu angkatku tak menyetujui mengasuh aku di rumahnya. Penyiksaan di dalam rumah mereka terhadapku sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari.

Cemooh dari orang-orang sudah biasa ku dapatkan karena asal usulku yang tidak jelas. Mungkin mereka berfikir aku hanya anak _rogue_ yang dibuang karena tidak diinginkan. Saat berumur 17 tahun dimana seharusnya aku melakukan _shift_ pertama dengan _wolf,_ namun yang terjadi sama sekali aku tidak bisa merasakan itu sampai umurku sekarang 18 tahun.

Ibu dan saudara angkat membuangku saat ayah meninggal saat umurku masih 14 tahun. _Moon Goddess_ masih menyayangi ku dengan menolong ku melalui Luna. Luna Tao sangat menyayangi ku dan menyuruhku untuk tinggal di _packhouse_ yang saat ini aku tinggali. Aku tidak mau diberikan tinggal secara cuma-cuma di _packhouse._ Ya aku memang _Omega_ yang pantas untuk menjadi maid di _Packhouse._ Karena asal usul yang tidak jelas, dan semua orang meragukan aku tentang kebenaran bahwa aku adalah aku _werewolf_ mengingat sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa berganti _shift._

Aku siap untuk hari ini.

 **Author Pov**

Pagi ini, semua penghuni _packhouse_ sangat sibuk, karena beberapa hari ke depan pemimpin kami akan Alpha kami akan diangkat sumpahnya. Minseok sudah siap dengan rutinitas paginya yang membawa semua pakaian penghuni _packhouse_ untuk di cucinya.

" _h_ _ai_ _Xiu, apakah kau siap hari?"_ Tanyanya pada _wolf_ nya melalui _mindlink._

 _"_ _t_ _id_ _ak berbeda dengan hari-hari lainnya, kau selalu mencoba sabar dan bersemangat_ _memulai hari_ _."_ Jawab Xiu lemas.

Xiu adalah nama yang diberikan Minseok pada _wolf_ nya. Xiu tidak sesabar Minseok dalam menghadapi penyiksaan dari banyak pihak. Minseok dan Xiu sangat berbeda. Sifat mereka sangat bertolak belakang satu sama lain, Xiu adalah serigala yang sangat mudah marah, sedangkan Minseok sangat lembut. Mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

" _bukannya memang harus seperti itu sampai kita bertemu mate kita?"_ menjawabnya dengan semangat

" _apakah kau yakin kita mendapatkan mate? apakah dia tidak akan menreject kita? Aku takut Minseok."_

 _"a_ _ku yakin dia akan menyelamatkan kita dari sini."_

 _"_ _tapi_ _a_ _ku t_ _id_ _ak yakin dia akan menemukan kita, mengingat kita hanya seorang omega yang t_ _id_ _ak akan_ _bisa_ _keluar dari packhouse ini."_

Minseok hanya diam saja karena memang dia menyadari hal itu dan memutuskan _mindlink_ dengan Xiu

"hai kau yang disana, mengapa kau hanya diam saja? Baju yang kau cuci sangat banyak, bisakah kau cepat. Pekerjaan kita tidak bisa menunggu." Hardik salah satu maid yang sering menyiksa Minseok.

Minseok hanya mengangguk pelan karena mengetahui kesalahannya.

.

.

"Jongdae, apakah kamu sudah siap dengan pengangkatannya." Tanya Luna Tao yang notabene itu adalah Ibunya, yang saat ini menjadi pemimpin di Moonlight pack. Secara tertulis Luna Tao masih menjabat sebagai pemimpin tertinggi di pack ini.

"aku bisa ibu, karena selama ini aku sudah menjalankan tugas sebagai alpha di pack ini, hanya saja pengangkatan secara resmi belum kita lakukan."jawabnya dengan tegas.

"apa kamu sudah menemukan matemu, mengingatkan pack ini butuh seorang luna untuk dijadikan menegaskan kekuatanmu Jongdae." Tanyanya dengan rasa gusrah, mengingat umur jongdae yang sudah tidak muda lagi dan pack butuh Luna yang akan menghadirkan penerus di pack.

"Ibu kan Luna disini, mengapa aku harus mencari Luna baru bu." Jawabnya dengan lemas

"jongdae, ini beda sayang. Ibu bukan orang yang pantas lagi menyandang status itu ketika kau menjadi Alpha disini."

Jongdae hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan dari Ibunya.

"coba lah kau berkeliling pack ini, mungkin dia ada di pack ini. Atau kau bisa berkunjung ke beberapa sahabat pack kita. Mate mu harus segera ditemukan sayang." Lanjutnya dengan penuh harap. Ini semua untuk ketentraman packnya. Pack tidak akan lengkap apabila seorang Alpha belum mempunyai Mate yang menjadi Luna.

"iya Ibu, aku akan coba melakukannya setelah aku pengangkatan ku secara resmi dilakukan."

Jongdae memang memikirkan itu, karena warga pack akan mempertanyakan hal itu. Luna memiliki peran aktif dalam sebuah pack untuk menenangkan semua warganya.

Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar oleh Jongdae, dan dia tahu siapa yang akan datang ke ruangannya melalui aroma tubuh itu. Aroma yang memabukkan tapi mungkin tidak sama seperti aroma dari mate nya nanti. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar jelas dari orang itu.

"permisi Alpha, boleh saya masuk. Saya membawakan minuman untuk Luna Tao." Tanya maid di luar ruangannya.

"masuk saja" jawab Jongdae datar.

"Permisi Luna, ini minuman untuk anda." Ditarunya minumannya di meja dengan tetap menundukan kepalanya.

"hai Minseok, sini sayang. Duduk samping ku. Aku ingin bi..." Sapa Luna Tao kepada Minseok.

"Ibuu.." sela Jongdae seraya melakukan penolakan atas tindakan ibunya.

"Jongdae jaga sikapmu," jawab Luna dengan marah.

"tidak apa Luna, maaf Luna bukannya saya menolaknya kebaikanmu, tapi saya masih ada pekerjaan di dapur Luna." Jawab Minseok tetap menundukkan kepalanya

"Ibu, dia pun menolak perintahmu, biarkan saja dia mengurus pekerjaannya di dapur. Nanti pekerjaannya akan menumpuk apabila dia tetap berada disini" Jawab Jongdae dengan tegas dan sedikit kasar

"lebih baik kau segera selesai semua tugasmu, jangan coba untuk berada disini." Lanjut Jongdae dengan kasar. sedangkan Minseok sedang menahan semua perasaan sakit atas perlakuan kasar Jongdae. Orang selama ini dia puja.

"Jongdae..." membuat Luna Tao bertambah emosi dengan sikap Jongdae

"Kenapa kau sekarang menjadi maid disini sayang, aku yang menyuruhmu untuk menjadi Kepala _packhouse_ disini sayang." Tanyanya dengan lembut kepada Minseok

"saya kurang profesional untuk jabatan itu Luna, Alpha Jongdae lebih mengetahui keperluan di pack ini dan kepala _packhouse_ yang sekarang lebih ahli di berbagai bidang daripada saya."

"Minseok tatap saya, jangan menundukan kepalamu."

"sepertinya saya harus melanjutkan pekerjaan saya Luna, permisi Luna" Jawab Minseok dengan tergesa dan langsung meninggalkan ruang kerja Jongdae.

"lihat sikap tidak sopannya kepadamu Bu. Kenapa kau harus membelanya."

"Jongdae, bisa jelaskan kepada Ibu tentang hal ini. Aku butuh penjelasan atas kekacauan yang kau buat."

"dia yang memilih menjadi maid disini Bu. Kan Ibu juga sudah mendengar penjelasan darinya." Jawabnya dengan malas.

"apa yang terjadi pada kalian yang Ibu ketahui. Setahu ku, kau sangat dekat dengan Minseok. Dan tak mungkin kau melakukan ini kepadanya." Lanjut Tao yang mulai mengintrograsi anaknya.

"tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan kumohon Bu, aku masih banyak pekerjaan untuk pack ini. Berhenti mengurusi maid itu." Pernyataan Jongdae terlihat sangat jengah.

Yang kemudian Tao pergi dengan kesal meninggalkan ruangan kerja Jongdae dan membanting pintunya.

" _jongdae, kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu terus menerus kepada Minseok?"_ tanya Chen melalui _mindlink_ yang merupakan _wolf_ dari Jongdae.

" _berhentilah untuk menanyakan hal yang tidak penting. Aku masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan"_ Jawab Jongdae dan langsung memutuskan _mindlink_ nya

.

.

.

Keluar dari ruangan Alpha, Minseok tak bisa lagi menahannya. Mata kucing itu sudah mengeluarkan butiran sedikit demi sedikit. Rasa sakit tidak bisa ditahannya lagi. "Minseok." Langkah Minseok terhenti saat dia akan menaruh nampan, gadis menghapus air mata sebelum menolehkan kepalanya. Seorang maid memanggilnya. "iya"

"kau bersihkan ruangan Aula, karena itu akan digunakan untuk penobatan Alpha Jongdae."

"tapi bukannya itu pekerjaan dari..."

"berhenti membantah Minseok, kerjaan sekarang. Yang lain sedang mengerjakan yang lain. Dan itu semua juga untuk acara penobatan Alpha" Potong _maid_ tersebut dengan amarah.

Minseok hanya menuruti perintah _maid_ tersebut. Pekerjaan ini seharusnya dilakukan oleh lebih dari 1 orang namun sepertinya maid yang ada disitu sengaja melakukan hal tersebut kepadanya. Mereka akan terus semena-mena kepada Minseok karena Alpha Jongdae pun melakukan hal kasar kepadanya. Jadi semua mejadi mudah untuk mereka. Karena apabila Minseok mengadukan perlakukan mereka, Alpha Jongdae tidak akan menghiraukannya.

" _Minseok, tak bisakah sekali saja kau menolak perintah mereka?_ Xiu memulai percakapannya.

 _"tidak Xiu, aku tidak bisa. aku maid disini Minseok, wajar kalau aku mengerjakan ini."_

 _" aku tak seharusnya melakukan ini. Kapan kau akan kabur dari sini."_ Xiu mulai menggeram di dalam kepala Minseok.

 _"kita tidak bisa Xiu, kita hanya punya pack ini untuk hidup. Aku tidak mau jadi rogue Xiu."_ Jawab Minseok memutuskan _mindlink_ nya.

Xiu memang terlihat lelah dengan perlakukan semua orang hari ini. Terlebih lagi Jongdae, orang yang dahulu ia sayangi.

" _semuanya akan membaik pada waktunya."_ Gumamnya dalam hati, yang tentunya Xiu dapat mendengarnya.

Disisi lain.

Jongdae mengamati Minseok dengan teliti, seolah-olah tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya, tetapi lelaki itu kemudian tersenyum lemah dan menyerah, karena dia memang pantas mendapatkan itu. Dia tahu di saat ini perempuan itu sedang lemah.

" _kau tetap mengagumi kecantikannya yang kau abaikan. Kau masih mencintainya"_ Ucap Chen, namun Jongdae hanya diam.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat. Seseorang sedang duduk di dekat nakas yang terdapat wine. Memikirkan berbagai banyak yang harus ia lakukan untuk packnya dalam kedamaian. Dia menyeruput winenya untuk menghilangkan dahaga agar mengurangi beban yang selam ini dia tanggung sendiri.

" _apa aku bisa menemukan dia."_ tanyanya pada _wolf_ nya melalui _mindlink._

 _"ku yakin pasti bisa beta, karena hanya kekuatan dia yang bisa mengembalikan keutuhan pack ini."_

Helaan napas berat keluar dari mulutnya. Dia sudah lelah karena menunggu terlalu lama mencari \seseorang yang dibutuhkan packnya. Karena Lilin itu masih menyala sejak kelahiran yang dia cari. Menandakan si empuhnya lilin masih hidup.

"apakah ada perkembangannya? kau sudah menemukan dia." Tanya laki-laki dewasa kepada prajuritnya dengan yang tatapan yang tajam

"kami benar-benar kehilangan jejak sejak kejadian hancurnya pack ini Beta." Jawab prajurit ini

"ini sudah sangat lama sejak kejadian itu. Apakah kalian benar-benar tidak bisa menemukan petunjuk sedikit pun." Saut lelaki di dalam ruangan gelapnya.

"kami tidak bisa merasakan aroma tubuhnya, kemungkinan dia sudah berbaur dengan pack lain jadi kita tidak mendeteksi aromanya. Kemungkinan aroma tubuhnya sudah hilang dan berganti dengan aroma pack yang dia huni sekarang."

"tetap cari dia, karena dia adalah kekuatan kita yang akan mengembalikan pack ini." Perintah lelaki dengan teriakannya.

.

.

.

Setelah pejabat packhouse makan selesai menyantap makan malamnya, beberapa omega bergegas menuju ruang makan untuk merapihkan meja makan. Minseok membawa banyak piring ditangan, namun yang terjadi

PRANG...

"MINSEOK..." teriak Jongdae dengan tone Alphanya dari beberapa anak tangga.

"Ma.. a..ku Alpha, a..ku tidak sengaja," jawab minseok tangisnya dengan luka akibat pecahan piring di kaki dan tangan Minseok.

"seharusnya kau bisa lebih hat..," tatap Jongdae dengan penuh amarah.

"berhenti bicara jika kau hanya ingin memarahinya, itu tidak akan menyelesaikan kekacauan ini," potong Luna Tao yang sudah berada di dekat Minseok untuk membantunya.

"yang lain bersihkan pecahan ini jangan sampai mengenai orang lain termasuk kalian, cuci semua piring yang tersisah," titah Tao, sedangkan Minseok hanya bisa menunduk.

Omega yang langsung menuju kearah kekacauan piring itu sedangkan Minseok dibawa oleh Luna Tao untuk diobati luka-lukanya.

"rencana yang kau buat ini membuat kita jadi kerja ekstra," keluh salah satu omega saat membersihkan pecahan kaca.

"tapi setidaknya dia mengalami luka-luka karena aku menghadang kakinya," jawab omega lainnya dengan senyum sinis.

Dari kejauhan Jongdae mendengar percakapan tersebut membuatnya geram karena ulah yang omega lain yang selalu menyiksa Minseok.

" _aku tahu Dae, tadi kau teriak saat Minseok jatuh bukan karena marah tapi khawatir dengan kondisinya,"_ tanya Chen sekaligus meledeknya melalui mindlink

" _itu bukan urusanmu, dia saja yang ceroboh dengan pekerjaan,"._

 _"bukannya kau juga marah karena para omega itu yang tidak henti-hentinya menyiksa Minseok yang berarti kau masih mencintainya,"_ balas Chen dengan amarahnya kepada Jongdae yang tidak bisa bersikap adil karena ulah para omega kepada Minseok. Namun Jongdae tetap diam saja karena rasa benci telah mengikis rasa cintanya.

.

.

.

Seorang pria gagah dengan tumpukan kertas yang ada di meja serius. Tidak lama suara ketukan pintu ruangannya terdengar.

"Masuk,"perintah pria gagah berumur 41 tahun yang masih terlihat muda. Pria tinggi dari luar itu masuk memberi hormat pada pimpinannya.

"Beta Chanyeol, bisakah kau menggantikan aku untuk menghadiri penobatan Alpha Jongdae." Tanya seorang pria tanpa menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"tapi Alpha, bukannya sebaiknya kau saja yang menghadiri hal itu. Akan lebih baik karena kau bisa menjalin relasi dengan Alpha Jongdae untuk menambah kekuatanmu melawan _rogue._ Mengingat Packnya tidak pernah diserang oleh rogue sejak lama." Jelas Chanyeol untuk membuat alpha dari Blackmoon pack ini datang ke acara tersebut.

Luhan hanya diam dalam pekerjaan yang sangat menumpuk, karena akhir-akhir ini banyak _rogue_ yang ingin menghancurkan packnya. Menyusun strategi untuk dapat menghalang semua _rogue_ yang menyerang ke packnya.

"tidak Chanyeol, aku harus ke perbatasan untuk menyelesaikan strategi yang akan disusun agar _rogue-rogue_ sialan itu tidak sampai masuk wilayah kita." Jawabnya tegas dan sedikit emosi. Mengingat telah banyak korban yang terjatuhan akibat ulah _rogue_.

"apa tak sebaiknya aku yang ke perbatasan Alpha, mengingat tugas ini seharusnya ada pada aku." Bantah Chanyeol

"tidak Chan, yang mengerti tentang strategi ini hanya aku dan kau takkan mengerti ini."

"baik Alpha, saya mengerti. apabila tidak ada hal lain, saya mohon permisi dahulu."jawab Chanyeol seraya meminta ijin untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"tunggu Chanyeol, kau ucapkan permintaan maafku pada Alpha Jongdae dan jangan lupa untuk memberikan hadiah sebagai ucapan selamat dan permintaan maafku tidak bisa menghadiri acara tersebut." Cegah Luhan untuk kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannnya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk atas perintah Alpha Luhan.

"bawalah matemu untuk menemani tugas ini." Perintah alpha yang satu ini jelas membuat dia sangat senang. Karena sangat jarang dalam tugasnya dia bisa bersama dengan matenya.

Luhan dan Chanyeol adalah sahabat dari kecil. Maka dari itu, Luhan mempercayakan tugas Beta kepada Chanyeol yang merupakan wakilnya disaat-saat genting seperti ini. Luhan sangat bahagia saat Chanyeol sudah menemukan matenya, walau dia sendiri belum bisa menemukan karena kesibukan yang dia punya.

.

.

.

Hari dimana semua sibuk menyiapkan persiapan penobatan Alpha Jongdae tanpa terkecuali Minseok yang sudah sibuk sejak pagi meyiapkan makanan di dapur. Dan sekarang dia ada di kamarnya mencoba mencari baju terbaiknya untuk acara orang yang terbaik di matanya. Dress putih selutut yang sudah usang, itu merupakan baju terbaiknya. Yang selalu dia gunakan di acara spesial seperti sekarang.

Tak lupa kalung dengan tanda salju sebagai liotinnya, ini pertama kali dia menggunakannya. Kalung itu yang menurut penjelasan ayahnya, merupakan kalung yang digenggam ditangannya waktu dia ditemukan dahulu. Minseok hanya ingin terlihat berbeda di hari spesial orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

Iya dia calon Alpha kita yang terlihat seakan menegang di atas panggung. Notabene semua alpha dengan ketampanan dan kekuatan masing-masing dari berbagai _pack_ hadir dalam penobatan Alpha Jongdae di Moonlight pack. Para Alpha banyak yang membawa Luna untuk ke acara seperti ini. Namun ada beberapa alpha yang belum menemukan matenya.

Hiruk pikuk serta keramaian disini mulai berangsur-angsur tenang. Dengan di mulainya para tetua di Moonlight pack naik ke panggung.

"ucapkan sumpah mu Alpha." Ucap salah satu tetua dengan tegas

Ketegangan di wajah Jongdae dapat dilihat oleh Minseok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari arah belakang ruangan yang merupakan dapur. Berseder pada pintu dapur dengan kegugupan yang sama. Kemudian Jongdae menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menunjukkan wajah tegasnya. Lalu dia mengambil alih belati dari salah satu tangan tetua tersebut dan menggoreskan belati tersebut pada salah satu jarinya sehingga beberapa tetes darah menetes dari jarinya.

" Saya, Alpha Kim Jongdae, sebagai Alpha di Moonlight pack, bersumpah demi Moon Goddes, demi mendiang Alpha Wu Yifan dan Luna Huang Zitao menerima kewajiban yang dibebankan kepada saya dan saya bersumpah akan menjaga _pack_ ini dengan sekuat tenaga dan melindungi seluruh warga di pack ini, dan melakukan perdamaian." ucapnya secara tegas dan serius bersamaan dengan darah yang terus menetes dari jarinya. Bersamaan dengan itu, tepuk tangan pun melengkapi prosesi pengangkatan Alpha baru Moonlight baru disini.

"dan mulai sekarang, yang ada dihadapan kalian adalah pemimpin Moonlight pack yaitu Alpha Kim Jongdae." Ucap tetua dengan semangat. Sekali lagi tepuk tangan terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan.

Pandangan Minseok tetap tertuju pada Jongdae dengan rasa bangga terhadapnya, mengingat dia mencintai Jongdae walaupun Jongdae selalu bersikap kasar padanya selama beberapa tahun ini.

Selesai prosesi tersebut, Jongdae memeluk Luna Tao untuk memberikan selamat kepadanya. Setelah itu dia turun dari panggung menyapa beberapa alpha dari berbagai pack yang ada disini. Jongdae tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata kucing milik orang yang sangat ia benci dan sekaligus ia sayangi. Mengacuhkannya adalah jalan terbaik saat ini. Dia tetap berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa alpha.

"permisi Alpha Jongdae, saya Beta Chanyeol dari Blackmoon Pack, maaf lancang mengganggu anda." Ucapnya sangat ramah terhadap Jongdae.

"oh Blackmoon pack, dimana Alpha Luhan." Tanyanya sambil mencari orang yang dimaksud. Jongdae sangat menghargai Alpha Luhan karena dia ada Alpha tertua dan tangguh saat ini. Tak heran semua Alpha selalu kagum dengan ketegasan Alpha Luhan namun sangat tidak menyukai sikap kasarnya.

"saya disini menjelaskan hal tersebut, Alpha Luhan tidak bisa datang karena kita mengalami banyak penyerangan dari _rogue._ Jadi sekarang dia sedang berada diperbatasan. Dan ini hadiah kecil dari Alpha Luhan untuk ucapan selamat dan permintaan maafnya." Jawab Chanyeol sambil memberikan kotak hadiahnya.

"kenapa harus repot-repot, dengan kau datang kemari sama saja Blackmoon sudah menghargai undanganku." Jawabnya senang.

"Sepertinya aku harus permisi sebentar Beta Chanyeol, maaf karena tidak bisa berbincang-bincang lama." Jawabnya gusrah dan meninggalkan Chanyeol, karena seperti dia melihat seperti ada kekacauan di salah satu sudut tempat.

Dia berjalan ke arah kekacauan tersebut untuk mengetahui penyebabnya yang akan membuat hancur acara. Disana dia melihat mata kucing tersebut sedang menangis dihadapan Alpha Jin.

"ada apa ini Alpha Jin, apakah maid saya membuat anda marah dengan kekacauan yang dia buat." Tanya dengan penasaran, karena selama ini yang dia tahu Minseok sangat sopan dan tidak melakukan kesalahan yang berakibat dengan kekacauan.

"aku hanya meminta dia menemani aku untuk berbincang-bincang." Jawabnya santai tapi tetap memegang tangan Minseok.

"kenapa kau tak mau Minseok, dia hanya ingin..." jawabnya gusrah dan sedikit cemburu saat Minseok bersama lekaki lain.

"DIA MENCOBA MENCIUMKU ALPHA." Potong Minseok sambil berteriak dan tangis itu pecah seketika.

Rasa sesak terasa dalam hati Jongdae, sangat sakit rasanya melihat Minseok seperti ini. Ini yang dia harapkan melihat Minseok terluka berkali-kali tapi kenapa terasa sakit mendengar ini. Wanita ini yang mengisi hatinya selama ini menangis di depannya.

"Alpha Jin hanya berbincang-bincang, maafkan sikap Minseok atas perlakuannya. Silakan dilanjutkan Alpha." Rasa benci mengalahkan rasa yang seharusnya dia tunjukan kepada Minseok.

"Chen, tolong aku, aku takkan kuat disini." Panggil Minseok lirih kepada _wolf_ Jongdae. Dia sangat mengenal Chen sejak kecil. Jadi dia mengharapkan bantuannya. Karena hanya Chen yang masih berbaik hati terhadapnya saat Chen mengambil alih tubuh Jongdae.

Tak lama setelah Jongdae menjauh dari Minseok, Alpha Jin mencoba melancarkan kegiatan yang sempat terputus tersebut.

"kenapa kau bersikap sombong seperti itu, banyak wanita yang ingin aku tiduri. Tapi kenapa seakan jual mahal." Pertanyaan itu terucap sambil menekan pergelangan yang semakin merah.

Hanya tangisan yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu, membuat Alpha Jin semakin ingin merasakan manisnya bibir itu.

"berapa harga yang aku harus bayar untuk menikmati tubuhmu." Hanya gelengan kepala yang sanggup dilakukan oleh Minseok.

Saat bibirnya semakin mendekat dengan bibir tipis itu, sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipinya. Tangan yang melakukan tak lain adalah tangan Minseok sendiri. Minseok tak mau melakukan ini, sama saja dia seperti jalang. Akhirnya lengan Minseok bisa lepas dari cengkraman Alpha Jin. saat Alpha Jin ingin menampar Minseok, tamparan itu mendarat di pipi putih dan mulus Minseok setelah itu sebuah vas yang berada diatas mereka jatuh tepat di kepala Alpha Jin membuat semua orang menatap mereka tanpa terkecuali Jongdae yang tampak kesal.

Baru Minseok ingin menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya, namun tatapan tajam Jongdae seakan membunuh membuat Minseok takut.

"Minseok keluar dari pack ku ini, kau bukan lagi bagian dari Moonlight lagi." Teriak Jongdae kepada Minseok dan menghiraukan tangis, ketakutan serta luka yang ada. Yang Jongdae lakukan hanya memperhatikan luka Alpha Jin serta menyuruh beberapa maid untuk membersihkan lukanya.

Sedangkan disisi lain.

" _bawa aku pergi jauh dari Minseok, aku sudah tak sanggup lagi."_ Ucap Xiu tak sanggup dengan yang dialami sekarang.

Hanya tangisan Minseok yang terdengar tanpa menjawab Xiu dan berlari keluar dari pack tersebut tanpa menghiraukan sekelilingnya serta tak tahu tujuan.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Berlari kencang tanpa menghirau cibiran orang yang sedang melihatnya keluar dari packhouse. Keluar dari pack hanya ada hutan lebat yang disekelilingnya. Air matanya tetap mengalir dari mata indah itu. Hanya berlari menjauh dari pack itu sejauh mungkin adalah tujuan utamanya. Dia tidak menghiraukan dengan apa yang dia terjang. Bajunya terkena sayatan dari ranting-ranting tajam yang dia lewati membuat darah keluar dari tubuh mungil itu. Rasa sakit dari luka di tubuhnya tidak dia rasakan. Namun perlakuan orang-orang dan terutama Jongdae selama ini membuat hatinya sangat sakit dan sesak di dadanya.

Di dalam sana pun terdapat Xiu yang sama sedihnya dengan Minseok. Mereka menangis dalam gelap. Orang selama ini mereka percaya dan berharap lebih dari janji-janji yang dulu diberikan semua musnah sudah.

Flashback 

Seorang gadis mungil itu duduk di indahnya malam menatap terangnya bulan pada saat itu. Pria berwajah tampan datang dengan rangkaian bunga yang melingkar.

"Minseok, kau sangat indah. Kecantikanmu mengalahkan bulan yang bersinar malam." Puja Jongdae kepada gadis mungil yang cantik dan lugu dengan meletakkan bunga itu di rambut wanitanya tanpa berpaling dari wajahnya.

"kau selalu melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya Jongdae." Bantah wanita mata indah yang tetap menatap cahaya bulan malam ini tanpa melihat ke arah Jongdae karena malu akan sikap Jongdae

"aku serius Min, aku takkan tahan dengan aroma serta kecantikanmu. Aku lebih baik memandangi wajahmu dari bulan yang bersinar malam ini. Kau akan menjadi Luna ku, setelah aku jadi Alpha nanti."

"saat dia hadir dalam hidupmu. Kau akan melupakan aku. Aku yakin itu." ucapnya dengan menoleh ke arah Jongdae dengan wajah imutnya.

"itu tidak akan terjadi Minseok, aku tetap memilih mu untuk menjadi Lunaku serta pendampingku selamanya." Kata-kata Jongdae membuat Minseok merona dan berharap lebih akan janjinya.

"dia yang pantas jadi Luna dan pendampingmu Jongdae. Kau akan menyakiti dia jika kau melakukan itu"

"hmmp" hanya itu yang bisa Jongdae jawab, karena Jongdae juga tidak tahu yang akan terjadi bila dia hadir di antara mereka. Nantinya salah satu dari mereka akan tersakiti. Mereka hanya bisa menikmati kehangatan malam ini.

"ku yakin dia akan lebih cantik dariku dan kau akan sangat mengaguminya."

"tidak akan terjadi Minseok." Mereka semua tahu dia yang dimaksud. Mate yang seharusnya di posisi masing-masing menjadi pendamiping mereka.

"kau seharusnya tahu Jongdae, dia akan sangat berpengaruh untuk kita. Moon Goddes akan memilih calon Luna yang cantik dan baik untukmu. Jangan sampai kau mereject matemu Jongdae" ancam Minseok

Malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka. Berbicara dan berdebat tentang banyak hal sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka. Saling mencintai itu yang terjadi karena mereka sudah bersama saat kecil lebih tepatnya. Dan seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan. Wajar karena Minseok adalah anak angkat dari Beta di pack ini, jadi Minseok dengan mudah berteman dengan Jongdae yang notabene anak Alpha.

Flashback end

Memang sudah lama cinta Jongdae menghilang, Minseok tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Bukan karena Mate yang membuat cinta Jongdae hilang karena setahu Minseok, Jongdae belum menemukan matenya. Wajar bila Minseok masih mengharapkan janji-janji manisnya itu. Namun hanya perlakuan kasar serta hinaan selama beberapa tahun ini yang dirasakan oleh Minseok. Hanya Chen yang masih menyayangi Minseok dan Xiu saat Chen bisa mengambil alih tubuh Jongdae. Wolf itu tetap bersikap baik.

Semakin malam, suasana hutan disana yang sangat gelap membuat Minseok mejadi sedikit takut. Berbagai pikiran negatif menyerbu kepalanya. Kicauan burung mengiringi deruan langkah kaki Minseok.

"ada yang mengikuti kita, Minseok"

Mendengar mindlink dari Xiu, sontak membuat Minseok merasa was-was karena dia juga merasakan bahwa ada beberapa wolf yang mengawasinya. Dia tidak bisa melawan wolf itu karena sampe saat ini Xiu tidak bisa berganti shift. Ini yang dia takutkan selama ini berada di luar pack dan melawan rogue. Dia sangat tahu, ini bau rogue dan dia tidak mau ikut dalam bagian dari rogue. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung berlari kencang sekuat tenaga.

"Xiu, apa kau mendengarku?"tanya minseok panik. karena semenjak dia mencium baru rogue Minseok tidak merasakan lagi keberadaan Xiu di dalam tubuhnya.

"Xiu jawab aku, aku takut sendirian, Cuma kamu yang menemaniku." Tak kuasa tangis itu muncul lagi, karena merasakan sendiri sedangkan tubuhnya sudah tidak karuan dengan banyak luka yang dia dapatkan untuk melawan terjangan yang ada di depannya. Baju putihnya sudah terkena darah dari tubuhnya. Keadaannya yang sangat lemah itu membuat wajahnya menjadi pucat. Matanya yang sembab sudah berubah menjadi sayu. Minseok merasakan tubuhnya sangat lemah.

Tanpa sadar dia sudah melewati wilayah pack lain. Sudah banyak penjaga yang sudah ada di depannya dengan tatapan tajam seperti ingin membunuhnya. Tubuh kecil menggigil lagi dengan sekuat tenaga tetap berdiri menatap mereka.

"siapa kau, mengapa kau berani melewati batas wijayah pack ini." Tanya seorang prajurit dengan kasar

"aku tak tahu kenapa bisa kesini. Aku tersasar saat mencari jalan tuan." Jawab Minseok takut.

"kau penyusupkah, apa kau rogue yang akan menyerang pack ini." Bentak prajurit lainnya dengan menyentuh tangan Minseok untuk menariknya.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU." Minseok takut di sentuh. Trauma itu muncul karena ketakukan di sentuh. Minseok takut kejadian bersama Alpha Jin terjadi lagi.

"aku bukan rogue. Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan menyerang pack ini." Lanjutnya yang sekarang menangis. Tanpa sadar tubuh lemasnya terkulai di tanah. Mata itu tertutup dengan setengah kesadaran. Minseok menyadari ada orang lain lagi yang datang aroma nya berbeda dengan prajurit-prajurit itu.

"siapa dia?" tanya seorang pria yang Minseok tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas dan tidak dapat melihat wajahnya.

"kami tidak tahu beta, dia datang kesini, aku kira dia adalah rogue yang akan menyerang kita. Tapi saya tidak mencium bau rogue dari tubuhnya" Jawab salah satu prajurit itu

Lelaki itu hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan saja. Minseok pun sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Pria yang tadi di panggil beta langsung menggendong tubuh kecil Minseok dengan gaya bridal style.

.

.

"di wilayah perbatasan selatan juga sangat sering terjadi pemberontakan rogue."

"baru saja seorang rogue masuk ke wilayah kita. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu, Alpha."

Pria berparas tampan yang mendengar jengah keluhan-keluhan sambil memijat pelipisnya lelah. Di pack nya sangat sering terjadi penyerangan dari sekawanan rogue. Pria itu sudah berupayah dengan mencegah terjadinya hal itu lagi, dia menjelaskan strategi baru lagi ke prajuritnya untuk mencegah rogue tambah masuk ke wilayahnya.

"itu karena kita belum menemukan Luna kita, Han. Sampai kapan kau berdiam diri disini. Cepat cari mateku. Kita butuh dia untuk kekuatan kita. Luna ku sayang, bersabarlah. Aku akan menjemputmu."

Luhan sangat jengah dengan masalah rogue dan sekarang kelakuan Luge melalui mindlinknya membuat dia menghela napas panjang.

"berhenti membuatku gila Luge, kita sedang sibuk mengurus rogue-rogue sialan itu dan kau memilih mementingkan dirimu sendiri untuk mencari matemu." Jawab Luhan melalui Mindlinknya

"apa kau ingin masuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa Luhan. Kau sudah gila sekarang. Hahaha. mate kita Luhan bukan hanya mateku saja. Apa kau ingin melajang sendirian." Luge menertawakan Luhan karena sikapnya yang sama mementingkan diri sendiri tanpa mencoba menemukan Mate sebagai Luna pack ini.

"diamlah Luge, atau aku akan mencekikmu saat ini juga." Ancam Luhan untuk menghentikan ocehan tidak penting Luge karena mengganggu konsentrasinya untuk mengurus pemberontakan rogue.

"hahaha, ku rasa kau memang benar-benar gila Luhan. Kau mencekik diriku, berarti kau mencekik dirimu sendiri. Dasar Alpha Bodoh. Kau tidak pantas di panggil Alpha" Tawa srigala itu sangat girang.

"DIAM LUGE." Teriaknya melalui mindlinknya.

"sepertinya kau lebih mencintai rogue daripada matemu sendiri." kentus Luge lalu memutuskan mindlinknya dengan Luhan

Menghela napas panjang karena mengingat kelakuan bodoh Luge yang malah membuat kacau pikiran Luhan. Luge sangat menginginkan matenya hadir di dalam hidupnya. Namun Luhan hanya berkutat dengan rogue-rogue itu. Matenya bisa membantu dalam menangani urusan rogue. Dia juga ingin cepat mendapatkan mate, tapi mengapa Moon Goddes masih belum mempertemukannya. Seakan rintangan membuat mereka tidak bisa bertemu.

Rapat itu tetap dilanjut dengan mendiskusi strategi peperangan melawan rogue. Delta membantu Luhan disini, untuk menggantikan Beta Chanyeol yang ditugaskan menggantikannnya. Setelah ini Luhan kembali ke packhousenya. Karena bukan hanya perbatasan yang dijaga, packhousenya yang merupakan tiangnya pack harus tetap seorang Alpha disana.

.

.

Tamparan mendarat di pipi Jongdae membuat pipinya merah. Dia memang pantas mendapatkannya. Kesalahan fatal yang dibuat tidak dapat dimaafkan oleh Ibu nya sendiri. Mengusir anak emas ibunya sama saja mengibarkan bendera perang dengan Ibunya.

"apakah kau bodoh?" hardik Luna Tao

"kau telah membuang pelindung pack ini Jongdae, kau menghilangkan mutiara Ibu." Lanjut Luna Tao dengan amarah yang mendalam.

"apa maksudmu Ibu? Dia memang pantas untuk di usir dari sini. Dia telah mempermalukan pack ini dengan kelakuan tidak sopannya." penjelasannya malah membuat Tao semakin marah.

"kau gila Jongdae, dia merupakan pelindung pack ini. Tahukah kau mengapa pack ini tidak pernah mendapat serangan dari rogue, KARENA MINSEOK MEMPUNYAI KEKUATAN UNTUK MELINDUNGI." Bukan karena teriakan Tao yang membuat Jongdae kaget namun penjelasannya.

"melindungi pack, apa maksudmu Ibu."

"hanya Minseok yang dianugrahi keistemewaan oleh Moon Goddes dengan kekuatan lebih. Dia mempunyai kekuatan untuk melindungi yang ada disekitarnya dan dia inginkan." Penjelasannya membuat Jongdae sesak.

"semenjak Minseok ada di pack ini, Moonlight tidak pernah mengalami pemberontakan dari rogue. Kalau pun ada yang ingin menyerang, akan ada kekuatan yang menghalang mereka kesini. Padahal pada saat itu Minseok masih bayi namun sudah bisa melindungi pack ini." Jawabnya menahan emosi yang sudah di puncaknya.

"tapi Ibu, DIA YANG TELAH MEMBUNUH AYAHKU, ALPHA WU YIFAN. SUAMIMU IBU." Teriak Jongdae terhadap Ibunya, namun yang diterima malah sebuah tamparan lagi mendarat di pipinya.

"kau tahu, ayahmu meninggal karena ingin menyelamatkanmu saat rogue menyerang." Tangis itu pecah karena mengingat mendiang suaminya. Sedangkan Jongdae masih tidak bisa berkata.

"saat itu kau, Minseok dan beberapa anak dari pack ini tanpa sadar bermain melewati batas wilayah pack kita, kalian tidak tahu bahwa sudah ada beberapa rogue yang ingin menyerang pack ini. Kalian asik bermain. Para rogue mulai menyerang dengan mengambil beberapa anak tersebut. Namun Ayahmu datang terlambat, beberapa anak sudah menjadi korban dari rogue." Jelas Tao mengeluarkan helaan napas panjang diantara tangisnya. Dia ingat betul kejadian itu, karena dia juga berada disitu.

"ayahmu berserta beberapa prajurit sudah menyerang rogue-rogue itu. Kalian masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya bisa menangis. Namun Minseok mengenggam tangannya sangat kuat, Ibu tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan. Tapi dia seperti ingin mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Di sisi lain ku lihat kau berdiri dan seseorang rogue datang mendekat ingin membunuhmu. Aku tidak tahu dengan kekuatan apa, Minseok dengan cepat menarik dan memelukmu yang ku tahu dia cukup jauh dari posisimu, di saat itu juga rogue tidak bisa menyerang kalian." Lanjut Tao membuat Jongdae semakin melemah kakinya.

"apa yang terjadi dengan aku dan Minseok Ibu."

"rogue yang menyerang kalian terpental setiap dia ingin menyerang. Ayahmu menyadari kalau kalian sedang diserang. Posisi Ibu jauh dari kalian karena saat itu juga melawan beberapa rogue. Saat ayah mencoba melindungi kalian, seorang rogue menyerang dengan menusukan pisau beracun ke arah perut ayahmu. Minseok menangis sekencang-kencang saat melihat ayahmu terkapar tak berdaya. Teriakan Minseok membuat rogue terpental dari tempatnya sedangkan prajurit, kita dan beberapa orang tua dari anak-anak itu tidak menerima efek apapun dari teriakan Minseok." Jongdae tanpa sadar memeluk Ibu, memberi kekuatan yang dia sendiri terasa sakit mendengar itu. Karena Ibunya harus mengingat kejadian yang membuat orang dicintai Ibunya meninggal.

Orang yang selama ini dia benci ternyata orang yang paling berjasa dalam hidupnya pikir Jongdae. Menyesal itu kata yang sesuai dengan keadaan ini.

"sejak saat itu aku sadar, bahwa saat itu hanya kau yang dilindungi dalam pelukannya. Karena kami masih merasakan sakit di telinga saat teriakan Minseok namun kau yang berada dalam pelukannya hanya terdiam tidak merasakan apapun. Aku mengingat sejak kehadirannya di pack ini, tidak pernah ada pemberontakan dari rogue atau dari pack lain yang mau menguasai pack kita." Penjelasan terakhir membuat Jongdae terjatuh di kursi kerjanya.

"maafkan aku Ibu, saat itu aku masih remaja tidak tahu tentang kejadian itu. Aku hanya bertemu dengan seorang nenek yang mengetahui kalau aku mencintai Minseok. Dia memberitahu kalau Minseok orang yang baik. Ketika aku berjabat tangan dengannya, yang aku lihat kejadian ayah terbunuh di depanku, saat Minseok dalam pelukanku. Dan ku berpikir saat itu aku dan ayah mencoba melindungi Minseok yang berakhir pada ayah terbunuh dihadapanku. Sejak saat itu aku membenci Minseok dan memperlakukan dia kasar" Sesak dan sakit hati Jongdae saat menjelaskan ini.

"mereka adalah penyihir yang menginginkan kekuatan Minseok. Memang yang kau lihat posisinya seperti itu, bukan Minseok yang dilindungi tapi kau yang sedang dilindungi mereka. Penerus Moonlight pack." Kata Luna Tao melemah.

"kau lebih memilih Alpha Jin yang kau sendiri belum menjalin hubungan baik dengan dia. Sedangkan Minseok yang menyelematkanmu dan menjadi pelindung pack ini, kau usir. Minseok tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang akan memalukanmu. Cari dia Jongdae." Nada memohon jelas terdengar.

"apakah dia akan memaafkan dan menerimaku lagi Ibu." Penyesalan jelas terasa dalam ucapannya

"dia mencintaimu, dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang akan menyakitimu, walau kau terus menyakitinya. Aku sangat berharap dia bisa menjadi pasangan dan Lunamu walau dia bukan matemu. Dia mencintaimu Jongdae." Jawab Luna Tao penuh harap.

"akan aku coba untuk mencarinya dan membawa dia kembali ke sisiku."

Kekacauan memang benar terjadi saat Minseok meninggalkan pack ini.

"jongdae, kau mengusir seseorang yang ku cintai selama ini. Tidakkah kau berpikir waras."

"aku tidak tahu dengan kejadian yang sebenarnya Chen. Ku sangat bodoh saat itu." Jawab Jongdae melalui mindlinknya.

"kau memang bodoh tidak bisa melihat ketulusan hati seseorang. Aku mau dia tetap ada disini bersama kita. Aku Minseok dan Xiu ku." Jawabannya melemah, karena dia ingat penjelasan dari Luna Tao membuat Chen takut, apa mungkin mereka masih bisa menerima Jongdae.

"kita harus tetap mencari Chen."

"ku takut Jongdae, mengingat akan banyak yang mengincar dia. Baik penyihir atau rogue dan beberapa pack yang sudah mengetahui kekuatan Minseok. Sedangkan dia belum bisa berganti shift dengan Xiu. Bagaimana Minseok bisa melawan mereka walaupun dia punya kekuatan melindungi tapi dia tetap lemah untuk melawan." Penjelasan Chen menambah sakit kepala dan hatinya. Mengingat penyebab semua ini adalah keegoisan dia.

"kita doakan dia selamat sampai kita menemukan dia." Jawabnya penuh harap.

.

.

"Beta, aku menemukan jejak bahwa dia tadi ada di sekitaran hutan daerah Barat." Penjelasan seorang prajurit membuat seorang beta tersedak memuntahkan air yang diminumnya.

"bisakah kau bersikap sopan saat akan melapor." Hardik beta tersebut membuat prajurit menundukan kepala serasa meminta maaf.

"maafkan aku beta, saya hanya terburu-buru untuk melaporkan seseorang yang selama ini kita cari." Jelas prajurit tersebut membuat lelaki Tinggi dengan kulit coklatnya berdiri menghadap prajurit itu.

"dari mana kau tahu kalau selama ini dia yang kita cari." Jawabnya penasaran, karena selama ini mereka tidak tahu ciri-ciri yang orang tersebut.

"aku melihat cahaya yang keluar dari tubuhnya, kulit putih itu hanya dia yang mempunyainya serta aroma tubuhnya sesuai dengan yang kita cari. Tanda yang ada di tubuh terlihat jelas, itu hal utama yang meyakinkan kami Beta."

"kenapa kau tidak bawa dia kesini dan hanya untuk melaporkan hal tidak penting. Lakukan dengan segera." Bentak beta tersebut.

"saat kami akan mendekat, ternyata banyak rogue yang juga sudah ingin mendekati dia. Kami coba melawan mereka agar tidak mendekati dia Beta." Jelas dia kaget, karena bukan Cuma dia menginginkan orang tersebut. Tapi kenapa rogue menginginkan orang itu.

"dan kami kehilangan jejak saat kami selesai bertarung. Kata salah satu dari prajurit, dia berlari kencang untuk menjauh dari tempat itu. Kemungkinan dia mengetahui bawah banyak rogue yang ada disekelilingnya untuk menangkapnya."

"cepat cari dia, karena kalian sudah melihat ciri-cirinya. Seharusnya sangat mudah untuk kalian menemukan dia. Bawa dia hidup-hidup. karena kekuatannya akan membantu kita." Helaan napas panjang membuatnya sedikit lega. Karena orang yang selama ini dia cari ternyata masih hidup dan dia yakin, orang itu mempunyai kekuatan yang dia cari.

Namun ketakutan itu muncul, karena apabila rogue sampai mengincar orang itu. Berarti banyak yang mengetahui tentang kekuatan itu dan mengincarnya sebagai perisai dan kekuatan mereka. Pikirnya membuat kepalanya pusing dan memijat pelipis alisnya.

.

.

.

Minseok terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Asing tempat ini, dia tidak tahu berada dimana. Melihat sekelilingnya, karena takut itu terjadi yang tidak-tidak. Dia sedang berada dalam sebuah kamar yang sangat asing dengan nuansa hitam dalam ruangannya. Terakhir yang dia ingat dia telah melewati batas wilayah pack lain. Kepalanya tambah sakit mengingat kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya yang membuat dadanya nyeri. Seketika ketakutan itu bertambah saat dia sadar bahwa baju yang dikenakan berbeda dengan yang terakhir dia pakai.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" teriakannya seketika membuat beberapa maid dan prajurit langsung masuk ke kamar Minseok berada.

Para prajurit langsung memeriksa isi kamar tersebut karena ditakutkan para rogue menyerang mereka sampai ke packhouse. sementara maid mendekati Minseok mencoba menenangkan Minseok yang sedang ketakutan dengan keadaan sekitar.

"JANGAN DEKATI AKU." teriak Minseok membuat orang yang berada disitu menutup kupingnya.

"kami tidak menyakiti kamu nona." Sahut salah satu maid mencoba untuk menenangkan dia.

"kenapa aku disini, aku ingin pergi. Ku mohon jangan sakiti aku." Rancau Minseok semakin menjadi dengan melempar semua benda yang ada di dekatnya ke arah para maid dan prajurit.

Salah satu maid keluar dari ruangan itu mencoba mencari mate dari Beta. Karena hanya dia yang dapat diandalkan saat ini untuk menenangkan Minseok. Mate dari beta tersebut sedang berada di kamarnya membereskan pakaiannya. Ketukan sopan di pintu yang sengaja di bukanya dari maid tidak menghilangkan rasa gugup maid tersebut.

"Permisi Nona, maaf saya lancang mengganggu Anda. Saya mohon bantuannya, karena tamu Beta sedang mengamuk saat dia baru bangun." Jelas maid.

Tanpa pikir panjang mate dari Beta tersebut berlari menuju kamar tamu packhouse tersebut meninggalkan apa yang sedang dia kerjakan. Mengingat banyak luka yang di derita tamu dari matenya membuatnya takut.

"keluar kalian semua" ucapnya serasa memerintah kepada maid dan prajurit yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua. Dia mencoba mendekat untuk menenangkan.

"tenang Nona, kami tidak menyakitimu. Kami menolongmu karena kemarin kamu pingsan saat sampai di daerah perbatasan kami." Minseok hanya menggelengkan kepala karena takut untuk di dekati dan memegang erat selimut.

"ah saya mengerti, kami tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Saya yang menggantikan bajumu, karena baju yang kamu pakai sudah sobek." Jelasnya pelan dengan tetap mencoba mendekat secara perlahan.

Minseok tahu keadaan ini, semakin merancau keras.

"Aku akan keluar dari pack ini. Aku janji tidak akan kembali lagi. Dan aku tidak bermaksud menyerang pack ini. Ku mohon jangan sakiti aku. Aku hanya tersesat. JANGAN DEKATI AKU, JANGAN SAKITI AKU." Teriak Minseok membuat semua orang menutup kupingnya.

Akhirnya dia keluar membawa beberapa prajurit untuk mengikat dan menutup mulut Minseok. Tangis Minseok pecah, karena hanya perlakuan kasar yang saat ini ia terima.

Di saat para prajurit sedang mengikat tangan hampir selesai. Seseorang datang dari arah luar.

"BISA JELASKAN PADAKU SIAPA DIA YANG ADA DISINI." Tanya alpha pack ini dengan teriakan membuat semua orang tanpa terkecuali Minseok takut dengan amarah Alpha tersebut.

TBC


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Minseok pov**

Aku melihat wanita cantik berjalan ke kasur yang ku tempati, dia seperti malaikat dengan rambut panjangnya. Apa aku aman disini, senyumannya menyejukkan hatiku.

"tenang Nona, kami tidak menyakitimu. Kami menolongmu karena kemarin kamu pingsan saat sampai di daerah perbatasan kami." Ucapnya mencoba menjelaskan, aku ingat, mereka pasti mengira aku adalah _rogue_. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, karena aku tahu yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah penyiksaan kepadaku yang mereka anggap _rogue._ Pikiranku semakin kacau karena daritadi aku sama sekali tidak merasakan keberadaan Xiu disana.

"ah saya mengerti, kami tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Saya yang menggantikan bajumu, karena baju yang kamu pakai sudah sobek." Apa dia akan menyakitiku dengan menyeretku ke penjara seperti yang sering aku lihat saat Jongdae menemukan _rogue._

"Aku akan keluar dari pack ini. Aku janji tidak akan kembali lagi. Dan aku tidak bermaksud menyerang pack ini. Jadi ku mohon jangan sakiti aku. Aku hanya tersesat. JANGAN DEKATI AKU, JANGAN SAKITI AKU." Penjelasan serta teriakanku agar wanita ini tidak menyakitiku. Hal itu ternyata berpengaruh karena dia segera keluar dari kamar.

Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah, mungkin karena teriakanku tadi dia datang bersama beberapa prajurit membawa tali. Mereka mengikatku dan akan memenjarakan aku untuk selanjutnya disiksa. Tangisanku pecah saat itu juga mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan padaku.

" _MATE"_ teriak Xiu melalui _Mindlink_ nya kepadaku. Membuatku senang karena sejak kemarin aku tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan Xiu

" _apa kau tidak merasakan aroma memabukkan ini Min."_ Aku memang mencium aroma itu. Mateku ada diantara salah satu prajurit itu. Aku yakin itu. Namun aroma semakin menyengat di hidungku. Semakin jelas aroma memabukkan yang berarti mate ku bukan berasal dari para prajurit yang berada di dalam kamar ini. Suara langkah kaki dari arah luar sangat terdengar.

"BISA JELASKAN PADAKU SIAPA DIA YANG ADA DISINI." Tanya seseorang yang memasuki ruanganku

"Alpha" jawab wanita cantik itu bersama dengan itu Xiu berbicara melalui mindlinknya " _Mate kita"_.

 **Lu Han pov**

Aku masuk ke dalam wilayah pack ku dengan wujud srigala Luge. Siapa pun akan kagum dengan wujud Luge, Srigala besar dengan warna hitam pekat dengan mata merah menyala. Ukuran wolf alpha sendiri memang lebih besar 1,5 kali lipat dari wolf biasa yang menunjukkan sebuah kekuasan dan kekuatan.

Para prajuritku menunduk hormat saat Luge berjalan menuju packhouse.

" _lu han, kau merasakannya, ada orang lain datang ke pack kita."_ Ucap Luge melalui mindlink kepadaku.

Dengan secepat kilat aku mengganti shift dengan Luge untuk berlari ke arah _packhouse._ Aku mencium aroma itu untuk mengetahui keberadaan orang asing di _packhouse_ nya. Aroma itu muncul dari kamar tamu _packhouse_ ini. Aku kaget saat banyak prajurit serta maid berada di depan pintu kamar itu. Semakin mendekat suara teriakan yang menyedihkan yang terdengar di telingaku membuat hatiku sakit. Seakan penderitaan sedang dialami si pemilik teriakan.

"BISA JELASKAN PADAKU SIAPA DIA YANG ADA DISINI." Teriak ku pada semua yang ada di dekat ruangan itu. Yang ku yakin semua yang ada disini takut akan suaraku.

" _MATE, MATE LU HAN. MATE KITA LU HAN."_ Memang sejak tadi aku mencium aroma memabukkan itu, namun aku hiraukan karena aku tahu sekarang sedang ada kekacauan di packhouseku sendiri. Mungkinkah dia mateku yang selama ini aku cari.

" _kau bodoh Lu han, dia memang mate ku."_ Teriak Luge melalui mindlink. Moon Goddes dia milikku ada disini

"Alpha" ucap Baekhyun kaget dengan keadaan ku yang sekarang emosi melihat mateku sedang diikat oleh para prajuritku. Apa yang mereka lakukan pada kesayanganku

"siapa yang melakukan ini kepadanya." Geramku kepada semua prajuritku. Aku tahu dia takut kepadaku karena amarah yang aku keluarkan. Dengan langkah panjang ke berjalan ke arah mateku.

" _bunuh siapa pun yang melakukan ini Lu."_ Ujar Luge dengan amarah yang sama denganku. aku buka tali yang mengikat di kedua tangannya. Aku merasa miris karena setelah semua terlepas, dia hanya mundur ke arah ujung tempat tidur itu dan merangkul kedua kaki. dia terlihat lemah dan ketakutan dengan amarahku. Tidak sanggup aku melihatnya. Mata cantik itu sudah lembab karena tangisan.

"maafkan kami Alpha, tadi dia mengamuk saat sadar dari pingsan. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya tenang tapi dia membuatnya semakin kacau." Penjelasan Baekhyun membuatku merasa sesak di dada, dia ketakutan dengan keadaan disini.

"bisa kalian keluar semua dari sini. Tinggalkan kami berdua disini." Ucapku seraya perintah yang tidak bisa dibantah.

"dan kau Baekhyun, setelah ini tolong jelaskan kepadaku secara perinci."

"baik Alpha, saya permisi." Pamitnya dan meninggalkan kami berdua disini, sedangkan mateku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seakan meminta tolong untuk tidak ditinggalkan berdua bersamaku.

" _tandai dia Lu Han, dia milik kita, kau harus menandainya."_ Perintah Luge melalui mindlinkku, Memang seharusnya setelah bertemu mate, hewolf harus menandai matenya. tapi aku menghiraukannya dan memutuskan mindlink itu. Karena aku sadar saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan hal itu.

"tenang sayang, aku tidak akan melukaimu. Aku tahu kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak akan menyakitimu."

"ku mohon jangan pergi dari sini, kau adalah mateku, Luna dari pack ini. Kau tahu, aku sudah menunggumu sangat lama." Baru pertama kali ini, aku melakukan ini. Pernyataanku seperti permintaan memohon kepadanya untuk tetap disini. Gadis kecilku masih dalam keterpurukan hanya diam dalam kewaspadaan yang dia buat sendiri

"oke, kalau kau masih tidak mempercayaiku. Aku tunggu kau untuk menenangkan pikiranmu dahulu. Tapi ku mohon tetap tinggal di pack ini" Ucapku seraya meyakinkannya untuk tetap bersama disisiku, karena aku tidak mau dia merejectku. Aku masih dalam jarak yang cukup jauh dari tempat tidurnya agar dia tetap nyaman untuk berbicara denganku tapi nyatanya dia tetap diam seribu bahasa dalam tameng yang dibuat.

"sebelum aku pergi, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Lu Han dan boleh aku tahu nama mateku ini?" tanyaku lembut agar dia tidak merasa terancam. Namun sepertinya usahaku gagal, dia tetap tidak mengeluarkan 1 patah katapun. Tatapan matanya begitu sendu memperlihatkan kesedihan, kerapuhan serta kewaspadaan secara bersamaan membuatku merasa sakit, apakah dia benar-benar menderita sebelum ini.

"oke, tidak apa jika kau masih tidak mau berbicara. Aku harap setelah aku pergi, kau bisa berpikir jernih. Baiklah aku akan pergi dari sini." Saat itu aku berbalik dan membuka pintu kamar tamu itu, belum terbuka lebar aku mendengar suara itu.

"Minseok, Kim Minseok." Suara merdu itu menghangatkan hatiku ini.

"terima kasih Minseok, aku akan menunggumu." Ucapku sambil menutup pintu

Ku berjalan menuju ruang rapat di packhouse ini, aku lihat sudah ada beberapa prajurit, Beta Chanyeol serta matenya Baekhyun yang bertugas mengawasi _packhouse_ ini. Aku berjalan ke arah kursi utama dengan emosi yang memuncak yang dari tadi aku tahan saat bersama Minseok.

"BISA JELASKAN KEPADAKU APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN KEPADANYA." Emosi sudah tidak bisa tertahan lagi. Aku melihat Baekhyun sangat ketakukan melihatku saat ini, karena yang dia lakukan tadi kepada mateku.

"maafkan saya Alpha, saya memang pantas mendapatkan hukuman karena bertindak tidak sopan pada tamu pack ini." Ujar Baekhyun seraya memohon kepadaku tetap dengan merangkul lengan Chanyeol sebagai pertahanan kekuatannya. Aku lihat butiran-butiran meluncur dari matanya.

"apa kalian tahu dia siapa?" ucapanku sambil menghempuskan napas dalam-dalam

"dia adalah mateku, Luna kalian." Sontak ucapan terakhirku membuat seisi orang yang ada diruangan itu kaget tidak terkecuali Baekhyun yang jatuh duduk karena mengetahui kesalahan fatal yang dilakukan pada Luna nya.

"Maafkan kami Alpha, atas kelancangan yang telah kami perbuat kepada Luna. Kami siap menerima hukuman." Sontak semua prajurit yang tadi mengikat Minseok langsung menundukkan badannya ke arahku seraya memohon pengampunan

"aku mohon maafkan Baekhyun, Alpha. Ku mohon jangan hukum dia. Aku siap menggantikan hukuman yang seharusnya Baekhyun terima." Ku tahu Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun, jadi apapun akan dia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan matenya. Aku akui, mereka semua tidak salah. Karena mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalau Minseok adalah mateku. Jadi tidak sepantasnya aku menghukum mereka. aku masih dalam kebingungan kenapa banyak luka disekujur tubuhnya, yang jelas-jelas tadi Baekhyun dan prajuritku hanya mengikat pergelangan tangannya.

"tidak perlu kalian meminta maaf kepadaku, karena kalian melakukan kesalahan kepada Luna kalian bukan aku. Kalian bisa meninggalkan tempat ini, kecuali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun." Semua prajuritku keluar dari ruangan ini dengan rasa lega tidak mendapat hukuman.

"Bisakah kalian menjelaskan kejadian rincinya kepadaku." Tanyaku kepada mereka berdua setelah semua keluar dari ruangan ini, karena aku masih penasaran kenapa Minseok bisa ada di _pack_ ku Sedangkan dia bukan anggota dari Blackmoon pack.

"beberapa hari yang lalu, saat aku dan Baekhyun pulang dari penobatan Alpha Jongdae, aku melewati perbatasan dan melihat para prajurit sedang mengintrogasi Luna, karena Luna telah melewati batas wilayah kita. Namun aku terkejut dengan pakaian berdarah dan banyaknya luka yang Luna punya. Luna seperti ketakutan. Aku tidak mencium bau _rogue_ dari tubuh Luna, jadi ku pikir aman untuk menolongnya. Kami sudah memanggil dokter pack untuk mengobati semua luka Luna." Sakit mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol, separah itukah keadaan Minseok saat ditemukan.

"beberapa hari Luna tidak sadarkan diri. Tadi pagi dia sadarkan diri dan Luna langsung berteriak dan para prajurit mengira ada _rogue_ yang menyerangnya. Maid memanggilku untuk menenangkan Luna. Aku tahu dia takut terjadi hal yang aneh-aneh karena baju yang dia pakai tidak sama lagi. Pakaian yang Luna pakai adalah pakaian ku. Aku berpikir mungkinkah Luna mempunyai trauma." Ucapan Baekhyun terakhir menyadarkan ku bahwa dia sangat takut untuk disentuh, mungkinkah dia mengalami pelecehan. Aku tidak sanggup memikirkannya.

"terima kasih Chan dan Baek untuk penjelasan kalian. Boleh aku tahu apa kata dokter tentang keadaan Luna." Tanyaku dengan rasa penasaran

"secara fisik banyak luka yang Luna derita, tapi dokter sudah mengobati luka-luka itu. Dan kemungkinan luka-luka itu akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari kedepan asalkan Luna rajin mengoleskan salepnya."

"kau tetap awasi dia untuk mengoleskan salepnya tepat waktu. dan tolong kau suruh maid untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk Luna. kalian bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini." Perintahku untuk Baekhyun. Karena sejak kemarin Minseok datang ke sini, dia belum mendapatkan asupan apapun.

 **Minseok Pov**

Aku masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa dia adalah mateku.

" _xiu, apakah aman kita berada disini?"_ tanyaku melalui mindlink dengan Xiu. Karena aku sudah bisa merasakan keberadaan Xiu semenjak aku mengetahui Lu Han adalah mateku. Karena Xiu juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

" _aku rasa kita aman Min. Ingat mate kita adalah seorang Alpha. Jadi tidak akan ada yang menyakiti kita."_ Ucap Xiu semangat. Tidak ada nada ketakukan ataupun kesedihan dari ucapannya.

" _tapi apa kau tidak melihat betapa kasarnya dia tadi. Aku tidak sanggup menerima perlakuan itu Xiu."_ Aku masih merasa tidak nyaman berada disini.

" _wajar tadi dia kasar kepada mereka. Karena mereka telah menyakiti matenya."_ Aku tidak bisa menjawab perkataan Xiu, karena memang yang dia katakan benar. Aku sadar, siapapun akan marah jika matenya disakiti oleh orang lain. Mungkinkah aku harus pergi dari sini atau menetap bersama Lu Han.

Aku hanya bisa memandangi kamar mewah ini dengan tempat tidur ukuran king size, karena selama ini hanya tidur di kamar kecil khusus maid. Pikiranku kosong menatap arah jendela yang mengarah ke hutan lebat. Haruskah aku menetap disini. Pantaskah aku menjadi mate serta Luna nya. Tanpa sadar aku tertidur dalam pikiran kalutku.

Aku merasakan sebuah usapan lembut menyentuh pipiku. Aku sangat menikmati sentuhan itu rasanya aku ingin tetap di dalam mimpi ini, merasakan kebahagiaan. Tapi aku tersadar sentuhan ini bukan mimpi tapi sentuhan nyata dari seseorang. Aku mulai panik dengan keadaan yang mengembalikan ingatanku bahwa aku sedang berasa di pack lain yang aku pun tidak tahu nama pack ini. Karena selama ini aku tidak pernah tahu nama-nama pack lain.

Saat mataku terbuka, aku melihat dia berada di depanku. Aku memundurkan badanku ke arah tembok menjauh darinya, takut dia akan menyiksaku seperti _rogue_ lain.

"tenang Minseok sayang, aku tidak menyakitimu," dia mencoba mendekatiku. Aku masih takut dengan siapapun yang mendekat. Napasku mulai tidak beraturan, sesak di dadaku muncul lagi tanpa sadar air mataku keluar.

"Minseok, coba kau bernapas secara perlahan. Ah shit kenapa semakin memburuk. Baekhyun, panggilan dokter sekarang," teriaknya entah kepada siapa.

 **Lu Han Pov**

"bagaimana keadaannya Changmin." Tanyaku gusrah

"tenang Alpha, dia hanya terserang panik efek, saya akan memberikan obat penenang serta vitamin. Dari penglihatan saya, dia mengalami trauma, jadi dia takut adanya sentuhan dari pihak luar," ucap Changmin yang merupakan dokter Blackmoon. Aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya. Apakah dia sangat menderita.

"ku sarankan untuk mendekatinya secara perlahan, jangan bersentuhan secara langsung. itu membuat traumanya semakin menjadi Alpha, hanya itu penjelasan dari saya Alpha, saya permisi dulu Alpha" lanjutnya yang ku jawab hanya dengan anggukan saja. Namun keterangannya membuatku merasa bersalah dengan apa yang ku lakukan tadi.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar tamu tempat Minseok berada. Tidak seharusnya dia berada di kamar itu. Seharusnya sudah berada di kamarku, tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak memaksakan kehendakku. Itu akan membuat dia semakin takut.

" _Lu Han, seburuk apakah keadaannya sebelum bertemu kita?"_

" _aku juga sangat takut memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, apa mungkin dia mendapatkan penyiksaan atau pelecehan."_

" _kau sebaiknya mencari tahu pack dia sebelumnya berada agar kita tahu siapa yang telah melakukan ini kepada Minseok. Shit ini membuatku gila, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan mindlink dengan wolf Minseok untuk mengetahui penyebabnya."_ Rancau Luge membuat ku kaget, seharusnya dia sudah bisa berkomunikasi dengan wolfnya Minseok

" _kenapa itu terjadi Ge"_ aku pun bingung dengan keadaan ini, ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Minseok.

" _aku tidak tahu seperti ada benteng diantara kita yang menjadi penghalang komunikasiku dengannya. Aku pun belum mengetahui nama wolfnya."_ Ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi.

Aku masih ragu untuk pergi ke kamarnya dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Setidaknya aku bisa bernafas lega saat tadi mendapat laporan bahwa maid ku sudah memberikannya makan. Aku membalikkan tubuhku menjauh dari kamar Minseok.

 **Minseok pov**

Kenapa kejadian itu membuatku terpuruk. Moon Goddes tolong aku, apa sanggup menghadapi ini semua. Apa yang tadi akan Lu Han lakukan kepadaku, apa dia ingin menamparku. Aku tidak sanggup perlakuan kasar itu terjadi lagi kepadaku. Setelah Jongdae membuatku tersiksa.

Aku akui, aku sangat senang menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Rasanya ingin mendekat di tubuhnya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma memabukkan itu. Tapi aku takut dia akan melakukan hal kasar kepadaku.

Aku mendengar suara kaki dengan degupan yang keras. Aku aroma memabukkan itu lagi, aku senang menghirup dalam-dalam aroma ini. Rasanya aku ingin menghentikan waktu saat ini juga. Aku kaget saat sadar pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan keras. Lu Han berada di pintu dengan pandangan tajam dan napas terengah-engah. Apa yang terjadi kepadanya, aku sungguh takut dengan keadaan ini.

 **Author pov**

Belum sempat Minseok menjauh dari Lu Han, rambut Minseok sudah ditarik lalu diseret dari kamarnya oleh Lu Han

' _moon goddes, apalagi yang terjadi kepadaku'_ pikir Minseok yang kemudian air mata mengalir deras karena ketakutan yang dirasa dan sakit rambutnya. Lu Han tidak memperdulikan tangisan keras dari Minseok.

"MINSEOK, APA NIAT AWALMU KEMARIN DATANG KE PACK INI?" Teriak Lu Han kepada Minseok. Tubuh Minseok semakin bergetar mendengar bentakan Lu Han.

"Lu Han tenangkan dirimu, dia hanya tersesat saat itu." Ucap seorang pria yang terlihat mirip dengan Lu Han.

"KAU TIDAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR." Hardik Lu Han pada pria itu. Lalu mendorong pria itu menjauh dengan tendangannya. Badan pria itu terbentur tembok hingga retak.

Lu Han menarik Minseok ke dalam penjara bawah tanah. Lu Han melempar Minseok masuk kedalam penjara membuat tubuhnya terbentur tembok.

"Alpha, dia adalah mate anda, jadi Luna tidak mungkin akan menghancurkan pack ini." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menghentikan sikap kasarnya kepada Luna Minseok.

"jangan panggil dia Luna, dia tidak pantas menyandang status itu." Ucap Lu Han seraya menghampiri Minseok

"aaaaaaahhhhh" teriak Minseok lirih saat Lu Han menarik surai hitam Minseok. Minseok sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk mempertahankan diri. Semua orang yang ada disana tidak berani melawan Lu Han untuk menghentikan tindakan gegabahnya.

"KAU PENYUSUP" teriak Lu Han membuat beberapa orang disana kaget.

"saat kemarin kau datang, ada banyak _rogue_ yang menyerang pack kami. Dan beberapa orang sudah menjadi korban. KAU PENYEBABNYA. MEMBUAT SEMUA ORANG LARUT PERHATIAN KEPADAMU DAN ROGUE MASUK MENYERANG KAMI. KAU BEKERJA SAMA DENGAN MEREKA. HUH. KATAKAN PADAKU."

Minseok hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakit hatinya saat ini, karena dia benar-benar diperlakukan seperti _rogue_ oleh matenya sendiri.

"pikirkan kesalahanmu Minseok, aku tidak segan-segan untuk merejectmu." Ucap Lu Han lalu meninggalkan Minseok di dalam penjara.

" _xiu, apa kau ada disana. Aku tidak sanggup dengan ini."_ Ucap Minseok melalui mindlinknya ke Xiu. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Xiu membuat Minseok takut.

" _Xiu, aku tahu keberadaanmu disana, jadi ku mohon jangan diamkan aku. Aku tidak sanggup menahan semua ini sendirian."_ Tangis Minseok semakin menjadi setelah tidak respon dari Xiu.

" _Minseok bawa aku keluar dari pack ini, aku tidak mau dia menjadi mateku."_ Xiu meresponnya setelah lama menunggu jawabannya. Namun dia tersadar, dengan perkataan Lu Han, kalau dia tidak pantas menyandang status di Luna di pack ini. Itu berarti dia tidak berhak menjadi mate Lu Han.

Minseok mencium aroma memabukkan itu semakin dekat ke arahnya. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa dia memundurkan badannya ke arah ujung ruangan penjara itu. Dia takut menjadi sasaran amukkan Lu Han lagi.

Lu Han membuka pintu penjara berjalan perlahan ke arah Minseok. Senyum seringai keluar dari bibir Lu Han. Keadaan ini pasti akan berakibat fatal.

 **wolfsbane**

' _oh Moon Goddes, lebih baik aku tidak memiliki mate daripada harus mendapatkan perlakuan ini.'_ pikir Minseok. Mungkinkah dia akan menyakiti dengan itu.

"Minseok katakan padaku, apa rencana mereka untuk menghancurkan pack ini." Ucap Lu Han seraya mengancam Minseok

"a..aku bukan bagian dari mereka, jadi aku tidak tahu rencana mereka Alpha" Lirih Minseok.

"berani-beraninya kau memanggil aku Alpha sedangkan kau pengkhianat dari Pack ini. Oke, kau tidak mau berkata jujur." Seringai itu semakin melebar. Lu Han memberikan wolfsbane kepada Minseok.

Hanya teriakan serta tangisan keluar dari bibir tipis itu. Minseok sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit dari tanaman mematikan yang diberikan oleh Lu han. Mata Minseok sudah tidak sanggup untuk terbuka lebar. Lukanya semakin parah efek wolfsbane.

"PERGI DARI PACK INI" ucap Lu Han kasar, menarik serta mendorong Minseok keluar dari penjara. Sementara Baekhyun tanpa sadar menangis dengan perlakuan kasar Alphanya kepada Luna Minseok namun dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Minseok pergi dengan berlari dengan sekuat tenaga yang tersisa untuk keluar dari pack ini.

Jongdae dengan pimpinan prajuritnya melakukan rapat untuk membuat strategi karena pack nya menerima beberapa penyerangan dari _rogue_. Hal itu membuat dia tidak banyak waktu untuk mencari Minseok. Keputusasaan sempat tersirat di pikiran untuk menyerah, karena dia belum menemukan titik terang dari kepergian Minseok.

Mungkinkah ini karena Minseok tidak berada disini, semua menjadi kacau serta beberapa penyerangan terjadi kepada Moonlight pack. Ibunya benar, Minseok adalah pelindungnya dan Pack. Dan Jongdae masih mencintai gadis kecil itu. Gadis gembul dengan mata kucing yang selama ini mengalihkan dunianya. Walaupun dahulu dia menbencinya tapi tanpa sadar Jongdae tetap memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Minseok.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar ruangan rapat.

"Permisi Alpha Jongdae, saya telah mengganggu waktu Anda. Ada hal penting, yang ingin saya sampaikan" seorang prajurit dengan napas yang belum teratur berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah Jongdae.

"oke, cepat katakan. Waktuku tidak banyak."

"ini mengenai Nona Minseok, ..."

"cepat katakan." Potong Jongdae, karena ini mengenai seseorang yang dia cintai. Selama dia sibuk mengurus kerusuhan di pack. Beberapa prajurit memang tetap diperintahkan untuk mencari keberadaan Minseok di Hutan.

"kemarin saya melihat Nona di kelilingi banyak _rogue._ Dan dia dalam keadaan pingsan. Saat kami ingin menolongnya. Kami melihat seorang pria dengan banyak pasukan yang ada di belakangnya mengambilalih Minseok, kami hanya pasukan kecil saat itu jadi kami tidak bisa untuk menyelamatkan Minseok dari pria itu."

"cepat katakan siapa dia" ucap Jongdae, karena dia sudah panik Minseok di bawa oleh orang lain. Takut hal yang tidak-tidak terjadi kepadanya.

"dia adalah pemimpin Pack yang paling di hormati di semua pack. Dan kami tidak mungkin berani untuk mengambil Minseok dari tangan mereka." Ucap prajurit membuat Jongdae semakin takut karena dia tahu siapa orang itu.

Semua orang takut serta menghormatinya, jadi tidak mungkin datang tiba-tiba lalu mengambil Minseok. Itu sama saja mengibarkan bendera perang. Untuk apa orang itu membawa Minseok. Mungkin dia tahu tentang kekuatan Minseok dan memanfaatkannya.

 **TBC**


End file.
